


Ladies and Gentlemen

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Ladies and Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Ladies and Gentlemen by RSS

| 

_Ladies and Gentlemen_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are walking back to The Sanctuary after having dinner at a secluded restaurant. It’s dusk Amanda believes they will reach the left bank just as the sun sets. A night stroll along the Seine would be an excellent way to cap off this late summer evening. 

Until they feel the sensation of other Immortals. Amanda thinks perhaps they should have chosen a less secluded restaurant. When they hear the sounds of a duel, Amanda thinks for a moment to suggest they leave but she knows Nick’s, and her, curiosity won’t allow that. 

They get close enough for Amanda to recognize the two fighters: Editta Zotti and Diego Crespo. Though she is a foot shorter, Editta has improved her skills but is still no match for the six-foot-four swimmer built form of Diego. His light brown hair is in a ponytail that extends to his waist. With short, curly, black hair, she has an attractive figure but no one would notice it beneath her cargo pants and pullover shirt. 

Nick draws his sword. 

“What are you thinking, Nick?” 

“We can’t just stand here.” 

“We can’t interfere. Even if we could do you know who we should help?” 

“You know one of them?” 

“I know both of them.” 

Diego bats Editta’s rapier to one side and thrusts his rapier into her chest. Editta stiffens, drops her sword, then collapses into Diego’s arms. Diego glances over at Amanda and Nick. “Amanda! Fancy meeting you here.” He drops his sword then scoops up Editta. He carries her over to Amanda and Nick. 

“Diego, this is Nick Wolfe. Nick, Diego Crespo.” 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Nick.” Diego pivots so he could extend his right hand to shake Nick’s. There is a quick handshake before he presents Editta to Nick. Diego leaves Editta in Nick’s arms while he takes Amanda’s hand and kisses it. 

“I wish I could stay longer but I’d better be gone before she wakes up. Adios.” 

“Ciao.” 

Nick nods. Diego retrieved his sword and raincoat, waving them at Amanda and Nick before he leaves. 

“Why didn’t he whack her head off?” 

“Diego has some outdated ideas about women.” 

“Who’s she?” 

“Editta Zotti, born Venice, Italy, 1600, first death 1625 --” Editta takes a deep breath. She looks at Nick’s face then wraps her arms around him. “You can put her down now, Nick.” 

Editta gives a broad smile. “So, it’s Nick, you saved my life.” 

“No, he walked away on his own.” 

“I’m sure one look at your muscular body --” 

“Editta, he’s mine. You cheated death once today. Don’t press your luck.” 

“Who are you trying to kid, Amanda? You’re too much of a lady for that.” 

“Don’t bet on it.” 

“I haven’t lost a bet on a person for almost four hundred years. As I see it anything below the neck is fair game.” 

“I own a nightclub called The Sanctuary. I’m Nick’s teacher, first death 1999.” 

Editta winks at Nick. “Maybe I’ll drop by and see what Amanda taught you. For now.” She walks away. Amanda’s mind drifts back to the first time she saw Editta and Diego together. 

* * *

**VERONA, 1635**

Amanda walks through the marketplace with Editta a month after having met her, hoping to make Editta her partner in larceny. She plans to cut a couple of purses to see how Editta reacts; if she’s as impressed with Amanda’s thieving skills as she is with her fighting skills Amanda will have a young apprentice. The rush of another Immortal’s presence changes Amanda’s plans. 

Amanda leads Editta to a secluded alley and they draw their swords and wait for the third Immortal. They hear “No need to be frightened ladies,” just before Diego rounds the corner, his sword in a defensive position. 

“Diego.” 

“Amanda, pleased to see you again.” 

“This Editta Zotti.” 

Editta gives a curtsy and Diego takes off his hat and bows. Editta takes a swing at Diego’s neck; he rolls out of the way. 

“Editta! What are you doing?” 

“Obey the rules, Amanda.” Editta takes another swing at Diego, but he blocks it with his sword. 

Diego pushes Editta back and springs to his feet. “I don’t want to fight a woman!” 

“Then lay down your sword.” 

Diego lays his sword on the ground. As he stands, Editta charges him. Diego easily side-steps her attack and picks his sword back up. Editta faces him again and Diego throws his hat at her and goes on the attack. He soon has Editta off balance, allowing him to knock her sword from her hand and push her to the ground. 

“Amanda, you should teach your friend some manners. She needs to learn how to fight, but she needs to learn how to be a lady even more.” Diego backs away and leaves the alley. 

“Editta, have you gone mad? Another man would have killed you.” 

“He isn’t another man. I know of him. He’s a strong Immortal with much knowledge of fighting. His code of honor prohibits him from killing a woman. I would be mad not to try for his head.” 

“You’re despicable.” Amanda turns away in disgust. 

Editta shouts after her, “You act as if you’re better than me. You didn’t survive eight hundred years by being a lady.” 

Amanda turns sharply. “I’ve not behaved like a lady during my life, but I’ve never done anything as loathsome as you attempted today.” Amanda walks away. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Nick make their way through the crowd at The Sanctuary and she follows Nick into his suite. She closes the door and steps in front of him. “Nick, promise me if Editta ever challenges you, you’ll finish it.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” 

“You think she’s rotten to the core.” 

“Yes.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” 

Amanda paces. “She’s not evil, but that doesn’t make her any less lethal. She looks for strong Immortals who have problems killing women. A hundred years from now we might not be together. By then you might be on her radar screen.” 

“Are you on her radar screen?” 

“No, I can fight better and I will finish it.” 

* * *

Amanda is out shopping on the first day of autumn, but a sudden torrential rain drives her into a nearby café. Famished, Amanda considers it good timing. One of the staff leads her to a booth and she looks over the menu. After she decides what she wants she looks at the décor and, noticing a painting of a man and woman walking along a river. From the color of the leaves the season is autumn; from the clothes the setting is circa 1800. 

* * *

**BAVARIA, 1803**

Amanda rides by a swift running river. She senses other Immortals and slows her horse to a walk. She sees Editta Zotti and Diego Crespo fighting. When Diego knocks Editta’s sword to the ground, he points his sword at her throat. A few seconds later he walks away and Editta picks up her sword and attacks Diego from behind. He arches his sword behind him and blocks her blow. Diego spins around and goes on the attack and soon has Editta off balance. At the edge of the river she takes a wild swing at Diego but he steps back and Editta ends up with her rear end facing Diego and her head over the river. Tapping Editta’s bottom with his boot, he sends her into the river, the current quickly carries her downstream. 

“Amanda!” 

“Diego.” Amanda dismounts her horse. “Still unwilling to take her head.” 

“I could not do that to a lady.” 

“She’s hardly a lady.” 

“Perhaps, but I am a gentleman.” Diego sheathes his sword. Amanda draws her sword and puts it to Diego’s neck. 

“A moment of distraction or misjudgment is all it takes for your head to part company with your shoulders. I could end it all for you here.” 

“It seems my fate is as you wish it to be.” 

Amanda shakes her head and sheathes her sword. “Another woman would have wished it otherwise.” 

“I’m fortunate you’re a lady. You see Amanda, what is life if one doesn’t live it with honor?” 

“Usually a lot longer.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

After three days of heavy rain there’s a break in the weather. It’s a seasonably cool day; a perfect day for a long walk in a park. As Amanda comes to a footbridge that goes over a creek she senses other Immortals. On the other side of the bridge, Editta and Diego are fighting, Diego on the attack. They are near a bicycle path where Amanda sees two bicycles on the ground. Diego knocks Editta’s sword from her hand and sticks in the soft ground about three meters away. Diego holds his sword to Editta’s throat, then backs away and gets on his bicycle. 

He keeps his sword in one hand as he peddles quickly away. He rides his bicycle over a patch of wet leaves, the bicycle skids and Diego takes a hard fall. Editta retrieves her sword and races to Diego. Amanda’s heart jumps as Editta readies her sword to strike. Editta trembles then turns and runs to her bicycle. She mounts her bike and peddles past Amanda. 

Amanda walks over to Diego. 

“That fall knocked the wind out of me.” 

“Editta could have knocked off your head.” 

“Yes, but she didn’t; she couldn’t. You see, Amanda, and you wanted me to kill her.” 

“Now you think you owe her your life. She has an even bigger advantage.” 

“Amanda, you’re an incurable cynic.” 

“And you’re an incurable romantic, darling.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda walks into Nick’s office a couple hours before The Sanctuary opens for business. She notices the calendar on Nick’s desk. “September 30th, another month gone by.” 

“This year seems to be going by fast.” 

“Try it after a thousand years. For me years pass like hours.” 

“That’s a happy thought.” 

Amanda feels the rush of another Immortal. “Then again sometimes seconds can feel like an eternity.” 

Editta walks into Nick’s office looking despondent but puts on a happy face. “Oh, Amanda, you’re here. I guess you’re keeping a close watch on your interests.” 

“Oh, if you like, I can step out, darling.” 

“Maybe I’ll have better luck on another day. In the meantime maybe you and I should have a talk about what happened last week.” 

“Step into my office.” Amanda shows Editta into the empty nightclub and leads her to the bar. 

“Want a drink?” 

“No, thank you.” 

“Well, I’ll have one.” Amanda pours herself a drink as Editta sits on a stool looking as if someone slapped her across the face. Amanda sits on a stool next to Editta. 

“You know why I behave as I do, Amanda?” 

“Because you’re a bitch, darling.” 

“Because I’m a lousy fighter, darling. The only chance I have of getting the gold medal is if I could get the Quickenings of some powerful Immortals. I had Diego. I had a chance to get a powerful Quickening.” 

“Why didn’t you take it?” 

“I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. That wasn’t the first time either. You know the man you were with the last time we crossed paths?” 

“The one you were trying to seduce?” 

“The one I did seduce.” 

Amanda feels as if someone slapped her across the face. “Oh.” 

“My plan was a classic. He was fast asleep, dead to the world. I was holding my sword ready to strike. I just couldn’t do it.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to face the fact you’re a lady.” 

“No need to be rude.” 

“So now you figure sooner or later a strong Immortal will challenge you and take your head?” 

“Yes, I don’t have the skill or will to win.” 

“Well, you can marry a strong Immortal or live in a convent.” 

“Wife, nun, or corpse. Those are options I will have to think about very carefully.” 

“Editta, look at it this way. You know how word gets around inside Immortal circles. Had you pulled off your black widow routine I would have found out about it. By now I would have found you and killed you. So your moral scruples actually saved your life.” 

“Can I have a Scotch now?” 

“Sure thing, darling.” 

THE END 

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
